Two Hearts
by SolarMoon123
Summary: A fly with Brick. He finds a girl who looks and acts exactly like Blossom. He follows her around and finds out who she really is. Blossom too confused and overwhelmed has to decide what to do with Brick, when he was found out. Blossick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I`m once again doing a *drum roll* Blossick chapter story! ^^ Enjoy. This is chapter one...**

* * *

 **Everything was normal in Townsville, even our three heroines are having a break.**

(Momoko`s PoV)

I was reading a gag manga, while Kaoru was out skate boarding and Miyako was doing God-Knows-What. I soon closed my book and decided to head to the park for a while.

Oh yeah! How can I forget! I`m Momoko or Hyper Blossom (but that`s our secret ^^).I`m a 13 year old girl. I used to be boy crazy when I was younger. But who says I`m not hyper? I also love desserts. Mmm~ Cake and Custar- Uh Sorry! I`m going off hand.

"Mum I`m going out!" I yelled.

"Bye sis~! ^^" Kuriko said as I turned to face her. She used to be really obnoxious, but not any more, I`m not complaining though!

"Bye Kuriko. You behave, m`kay?"

Kuriko nodded then grinned before skipping off to her room. My mum walked in and asked me to hand some cookies to my aunt, Aunt Cass, whose sick, but I needn`t worry! She`ll get better I know it! So I headed off! ...With cookies, damn they smelt so... delicious. Maybe one cookie won`t hurt will it? I looked at the freshly baked goods and took one. I headed to the hospital to give Aunt Cass her cookies. Then I felt a quick woosh of wind lifting up the basket top, before going down. I looked behind me to see nothing, I shrugged.

I walked in, and headed to the receptionist.

"Hi, I`m here to visit my aunt. Cassie Kurids."

The lady smiled, "Of course. She`s in room 813, on the second floor."

I nodded and head off to room 813. When I got to the room, which btw took forever why do they have such long stairs?! I knocked on the door awaiting to be called in. I heard a soft call to come in. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head through.

"Hey Aunt Cass. Feeling any better?" I asked as I slid through.

"Better now your here." She paused, "What`s in the basket?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed... A bit louder than necessary, "Uh... Sorry. Anyway, here`s some cookies it`s from mum!" I handed her the basket.

She peeked inside after receiving it. She laughed softly.

"Momoko dear, it seems the cookies have disappeared. Do you know where they are?" She smiled , obviously knowingly.

I sweatdropped. I don`t even remember eating them all! I just took one... so where did the others go? Must of eaten them without noticing, I guess...?

"Gah! Sorry Aunt Cass! I must`ve eaten them on the way, I hadn`t even realized!" I apoligised... apologetically.

She laughed again, "No need to worry! You`ve got a strong stomach to keep full!"

"Ye- Wait... Hey! It`s not that big... It`s just I eat a lot..." I checked the time; it was 1:46, "Bye Aunt Cass! Love you~" I said as I skipped out, after hearing her reply.

* Meanwhile *

*Brick`s PoV*

I was hanging back at my house that`s pretty secluded so no one knows `bout it. Boomer and Butch were playing Go Fish. Don`t think they know how to play, they keep coming to me for help. Well Boomer does... Butch is to arrogant to accept he doesn`t know how to play. I`m Brick, Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, my counterpart is Blossom, she`s the leader of the –what was it? Powderpuffs... I think. I don`t even know how, she`s way too hyper!

I was starting to get bored, "Hey idiots! I`m going out!" I exclaimed and walked out.

"Hey! I`m not an idiot what makes you think that?! (Where does that card go?)"

I chuckled at Butch`s attempt to prove his point. I headed out and flew into the air. I saw a dot leave a house underneath me. I flew lower and it looked like a girl, with a bow. She somewhat looked like Blossom. I noticed she had something inside the basket of hers... She then took one out and ate it... and I noticed it was a cookie! But another thing I noticed was that she had pink eyes when she turned to take a cookie, like Blossom`s... Odd.

The cookies smelt fresh, maybe she baked them before heading out? I looked around and took one just for testers. I bit into it. Mmm~ chocolate chip!

I quickly sneaked behind her and grabbed two more cookies. She must of noticed this time cause her eyes widen and she was gonna turn around. I hurriedly hid behind a tree. She shrugged and carried on going. I let out a sigh of relief. I gobbled the cookies in a second. I sniffed the air, no more cookies... must of ate them all... Oops. I then noticed where she was heading, a hospital?

She walked up to the receptionist and said, " Hi, I`m here to visit my aunt. Cassie Kurids."

She sounded like Blossom too! I heard the receptionist say it was room 813. I zipped to the window and waited `til she came. It took a few minutes for the girl to come, when she peeked through, she looked pretty tired, I smirked ` _Not very fit, eh?`_.

They spoke for a bit before she headed off. After their conversation, I found some info on her, her name is Momoko. ` _Cool name, a bit girly, but cool`_. With that I flew home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I`m back! Since it`s the start of the half term, I can upload some more chapters to my stroy. Anyway, I just remembered I forgot to put out a disclaimer – Sorry *sweatdrop* I do not own powerpuff girls and the characters. I only own the plot and any Ocs. Let`s begin! Oh yeah and no more narrator XD.**

(Momoko`s PoV)

I went home after visiting the hospital, since it was getting late so there`s no need to go to the park. I headed home to sleep. Since tomorrow was Sunday, I could stay up a bit longer.

*Next Day*

I woke up and stretched. I checked my phone for the time or any notifications during my sleep. It was about 8:47 ` _Early much?`_ I got a text during my sleep from Miyako;

 _To: Momoko  
From: Miyako_

 _Subject: Hang out?_

 _Hey Momoko wondering if you wanted to hang at mine and Kaoru is coming too, reply ASAP!_ _ **  
(1 hour ago)**_

 _To: Miyako  
From: Momoko_

 _Subject: Hang out?_

 _Kk. When do we meet?  
_ _ **(1 minute ago)**_

I waited a few minutes for her to reply, she probably would since she is an early riser. Ding~ I checked my phone.

 _To: Momoko  
From: Miyako_

 _Subject: Hang out?_

 _Okay, meet me at 1:20!  
_ _ **(1 minute ago)**_

 _To: Miyako  
From: Momoko_

 _Subject: Hang out?_

 _Kk see you there!  
_ _ **(1 minute ago)**_

I turned off my phone and got out of bed to go eat breakfast. I made myself some cereal and some for Kuriko too. Speaking of the devil, she came.

"Morning, Onee-chan!"

"Oh, morning Kuriko."

Kuriko sat down and we ate in silence. It wasn`t awkward since we usually ate like this. I check the time, 11:35. ` _Heh, time goes fast`_

I finished eating and patted Kuriko`s head saying I was going to the bath, she nodded and finished off eating. **(AU: I wish my sibling were like that DX)** I grabbed some clothes then headed into the bath.

*Meanwhile*

(Brick`s PoV)

When I woke up, I didn`t know why but I kept thinking of that Momoko girl, Ugh I think I have mental cooties.

I checked the time:12:57, wow. I quickly ate `n` showered. Time was now 1: 15. Hmm, maybe I should check on that Momoko girl? You know just to um... make sure she` s safe, yeah.

I set out. It was about 1:20 now, then a saw a familiar dot run out a house again. Why does she always go some where? I followed her from above before she stopped at a house. I flew to the ground and climbed up a tree branch. And watched.

"Miyako? You in there?" she said after ringing the door bell and waiting.

Then another girl appeared at the door and grinned at her, "Hey Momoko-Chan! Come in Kaoru-Chan's in my room."

 _`Is it me, or does that Miyako girl look like Bubbles? ...Nah I`m just paranoid.`_

Momoko nodded and walked inside. Miyako was gonna follow her but I feel like she sensed me as she turned around to check if anyone (me) was there, then she shrugged, "Must be my imagination," She muttered. She finally walked in, and I sighed in relief.

I flew from my branch to a room and perched on the other branch next to the room. Miyako walked in.

"Ugh, why are we here again?" A girl with blackish navy hair like Butch asked.

"Kaoru-Chan calm down. We`re just here to hang out!" Miyako giggled.

 _`Girls...`_ I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Miyako?" Momoko finally said.

"Yes Momoko-Chan?" Miyako answered.

(Momoko`s PoV)

I was about to answer when I noticed a tree outside the room... grunt?

"Um... I was wondering if ... uh ... I could just get some water from the kitchen quickly?" I asked.

"Momoko-Chan! There` s no need to ask." Miyako giggled.

I grinned, "Thanks Miyako!" And ran out. Truth is I didn`t want water. I wanted to check out what was in that tree. I walked outside, then looked up at the tree suspiciously. I was about to go closer when I saw a red thing, but my belt began to beep. _`Damn!_ ` I glared at the tree once then I transformed and flew off.

Meanwhile

(Brick`s PoV)

I saw some ants crawling up my back. ` _WTF! GET OFF ME!`_ I shoved them off me quick as possible with a grunt. But I think Momoko heard cause her head snapped my direction! She asked for water in the kitchen. Phew, thought I was go- then I realized she was heading for the front door! ` _Sh-t!`_

She walked out the door a suspicious eye. She was coming closer when – Beep~ -what the?! Her belt was flashing?! She glared at the tree once before slamming her hand on it. A big light appeared forcing me to look away. Soon the light disappeared and there stood... Blossom?! I gasped, but doing so I lost my grip and fell.

"Oomph~!"

"Br-Brick?! What are you – Oh dear god... don`t tell me you-?!"

"Were spying on you? Yeah..." I replied awkwardly, dusting myself off.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?" She exclaimed and man can she scream.

"Calm down Red. Not like I knew it was you!"

She shook her head and hovered in the air, whilst opening her compact, "Buttercup?... Sorry I was – Yeah I know... I`ll help you, just give me –" She sighed, "Okay, I`ll be there ASAP just wait." She closed her compact. She faced me," Brick... I – Please don`t tell..."

"Why you`ll be famous! Don`t you want that?"

She shook her head vigorously, "No way! My family would be in danger! Then life at school will be harder! Anyway, I have to go... Just promise me you won`t tell?"

"I think about it."

"I`ll take what I can get," then flew off.

(Momoko`s PoV)

I was overwhelmed when Brick found out! He could ruin my reputation! My family would be in danger! Anyway, I finally reached Bubbles and Buttercup.

"I`m here!" I panted, I was in a rush.

"Ugh, `bout time Bloss. I was starting to worry, what happened?" Buttercup asked.

"Hmm... Nothing, just nothing. Uh... so what`s going on?"

"Mojo`s wrecking the city!" Bubbles said.

I sighed then flew off, but I seriously can`t shake the feeling, of being followed, off.


End file.
